Himitsu
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Pouco antes de trair o amante, Matt lembra-se de como engatinhou o seu relacionamento com Mello. Talvez uma puladinha de cerca não arranque pedaço, mas será que pode ferir um coração?
1. Um Beijo com Sabor de Chocolate

Não tenho nada com Mello. Pelo menos não oficialmente. Matt esgueirava-se sorrateiramente pelos corredores da Wammy's House, rezando para que Roger não aparecesse. Mas, mesmo que tivesse azar, já tinha a desculpa perfeita: estou indo estudar sociologia com Near, diria, com um sorrisinho inocente. Que outra coisa dois adolescentes fariam de madrugada? E alem do mais, não seria o primeiro nem o ultimo a formar grupos de estudo e virar a noite com a cara enterrada nos livros. O máximo que poderia lhe acontecer era ser mandado de volta para o quarto.

Mello com certeza estava dormindo. Ou então, estudando. Aquele garoto vivia estudando, por algum motivo incompreensível para Matt. Não tinha a mesma paciência de Mello para os estudos: acompanhava-o apenas por que o loiro era bonitinho, e um bom entretenimento.

Passou por uma janela, já perto do quarto de Near, que dava para o enorme quintal do orfanato. Brilhando a luz da lua crescente, uma arvore em especial o fazia lembrar de seu pequeno romance.

Havia amanhecido a pouco tempo, e os dois estavam sentados á sombra da arvore, tomando os últimos goles da garrafa de achocolatado que , junto com as piadas de Matt os ajudara a manterem-se acordados a noite. Os dois haviam passado a noite estudando a segunda guerra mundial, a ponto de que Matt mataria qualquer um que dissesse uma palavra sobre Hiroshima ou Perl harbor. Mello, no entanto, estava satisfeito por ter virado a noite. Sentado ao seu lado, ele falava alguma coisa sobre seu maior ídolo, o detetive L, para o qual Matt não ligava.

Entediado, resolveu engatinhar até mais perto de Mello, encostando os lábios em sua orelha. E se eu te contar um segredinho? Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo a fragrância dos cabelos dele inundarem suas narinas. Mello estremeceu quando sentiu os lábios de Matt roçarem sua pele. Que segredo? Mello tentava disfarçar o nervosismo tomando um gole de chocolate. Eu gosto muito de você, ele disse, se aproximando ainda mais. Eu também gosto de você, respondeu Mello, engasgando-se com o chocolate.

Então Matt o puxou pela camisa, deixando seus lábios s milímetros dos dele. Mesmo? Ele sussurrou, sem mover o rosto. Mello corou até as orelhas.

Matt, por fim, soltou uma risada comprida, afastando-se. Caiu, hein? Mello suspirou aliviado. Fui no inferno e voltei, sua bicha desgraçada. Vamos, a gente não deveria estar aqui a esta hora da manha.

Ainda rindo da expressão consternada do amigo, o ruivo lembrou-se da promessa, a muito esquecida de que Mello lhe emprestaria um vídeo-game, e cobrou-a. Mello deu um tapinha na própria testa, rindo, e tão logo chegou ao quarto, abaixou-se diante do armário em baixo da escrivaninha para procurar pelo jogo. Matt não conseguiu deixar de olhá-lo. De quatro, tão perto dele, o corpo de Mello era desejável. Mello em si já era bastante desejável, porem daquele jeito ele chegava a ser sedutor. Inocente e acidentalmente sedutor.

Toma aqui o jogo. Cuidado com o chefão do quinto nível, por que ele... Mas sua frase jamais foi concluída. Matt o puxou pela camisa e o forçou a beijá-lo. Com uma Mao prendeu-lhe o pulso e com a outra puxou sua perna, encaixando-a em seu quadril. Com o corpo completamente colado ao de Matt, Mello retribuía o beijo quase que involuntariamente.

Matt derrubou o loiro na cama, procurando com as mãos pelo zíper de sua calça. Neste momento Mello o empurrou. Um brilho de angustia passou pelos seus olhos, o que apenas excitou Matt ainda mais. Pare com isso! Nós... nós temos aula de física pela manha. Mello arfou, interrompendo os movimentos de Matt.

Matt soltou as calças de Mello e colocou as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça dele. Vai me dizer que nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é com outro cara? Matt perguntou, sorrindo. Enquanto Mello lutava para verbalizar alguma resposta, Matt procurou mais uma vez pelos lábios quentes e úmidos a sua frente, que por fim cederam ao que teve inicio como um mero capricho de um adolescente curioso. No entanto, Matt chegou a um ponto em que sabia que suas ações eram algo mais que uma simples diversão. E era nesse "algo mais" que morava o mistério.

Mello não parecia pensar diferente. Sem tirar os lábios dos de Matt, puxou os óculos dele, bagunçando seus antes impecáveis cabelos vermelhos como o sangue, e avançando depois para as eternas e sem propósito luvas negras. A sensação da língua de Mello era enlouquecedora para Matt, que o ajudou a tirar suas luvas, levando de brinde sua camisa.

Antes que se esquecesse, tirou o Nintendo DS do bolso e o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira, antes que o danificasse, sem deixar por um segundo os lábios de Mello. Depois puxou novamente a perna dele e a manteve colada ao próprio corpo. Mello já havia parado de reclamar a muito tempo, e voluntariamente levantou-se um pouco para tirar a própria blusa. Matt aproveitou para inverter as posições, sentando-o em seu colo.

Em algum lugar do passado foram perdidas as bombas atômicas e confrontos entre países, embora estivessem falando nisso a menos de uma hora. Havia uma autentica corrente elétrica entre seus corpos, unindo-os e fazendo-os se aproximarem mais um do outro. Eram yin e yang, ordem e caos, seme e uke. Como os pólos opostos de imãs, se aproximaram como na esperança de tornarem-se um só, embora soubessem que breve teriam de se separar. Sabiam. Porem... Obedeceriam? Dificilmente.

Cuidadosamente, Matt deitou-o na cama de solteiro que os forçava a ficar ainda mais próximos e tirou-lhe as calças de uma maneira carinhosa. Sustentaram o olhar um do outro, enquanto Matt terminava de se despir. Estou com medo, Mello confessou. Matt puxou a Mao dele e a encostou em seu peito, para que ele pudesse sentir sua pulsação. Eu prometo que não vou te fazer mal.

Delicadamente, introduziu-lhe o indicador, preparando-o física e mentalmente para o que viria a seguir. Mello arfou de dor, apertando a Mao de Matt, ainda no peito dele. Matt, então, levou as mãos de ambos até o rosto do outro e deslizou as costas da sua nas faces coradas do jovem amigo. Não se contendo, introduziu-se inteiramente no rapaz, que se contorcia num misto de dor e prazer.

Ainda esta doendo muito? Matt perguntou, empurrando delicadamente uma das pernas do outro. Não, Mello arfou, não mais.

Ambos estavam no ápice, embora ainda tentassem conter os gemidos que se formavam no fundo de suas gargantas, quando foram interrompidos por severas batidas na porta. Mello? Você e Matt estão aí? A aula já vai começar e vocês dois nem deram as caras ainda! Eu, Near e Linda estamos procurando vocês dois e Roger... Dizia uma voz no corredor. Estamos aqui, Mello o interrompeu, levantando-se de um salto e começando a vestir-se. É que ficamos estudando até tarde e perdemos a hora.

Ouviram, então, um barulho de passos no corredor, e julgando que o visitante indesejado tivesse isso embora, aproveitaram que estavam a sós para se permitirem um ultimo e ardente beijo, antes de se vestirem e se recomporem para sair, não sem antes jurarem segredo sobre o pequeno "romance".

Mas mesmo que ambos tenham definido aquilo como uma mera brincadeira, apenas uma diversão, aquele beijo temperado de chocolate ficou gravado a fogo nas mentes deles. Matt, mesmo que tentasse ser discreto com os acontecimentos, viu-se perdido em devaneios com Mello. O resultado disso foi que tornaram-se amantes, mesmo que não trocassem uma mísera declaração de amor.

Sendo assim, não eram namorados, ou seja, não o estava traindo. Mas se Matt estava tão certo disso, por que ainda relutava, na frente do quarto de Near?


	2. Uma Batalha com Sabor de Sangue

Mello sentia muito por estar envolvendo Matt em seu plano. Porem, na guerra que travava contra Near, não havia espaço para escrúpulos, muito menos para culpa. Valia tudo. Inclusive usar as puladas de cerca "não tão secretas" do amante para se informar sobre seu adversário. Além disso, conquistando sua confiança e distraindo-o, Mello conseguiria fazer Near ficar em segundo lugar.

Chegou ao banheiro e trancou a porta. A esta hora Matt certamente estaria chegando ao quarto de Near, acreditando que Mello nem sonhava com as traições. E, quando voltasse, Mello não ligava se teria de usar qualquer tipo de táticas sujas para fazer Matt dizer-lhe o que tivesse descoberto sobre seu rival.

Despiu-se e passou alguns instantes vendo as manchas de sangue em suas roupas. _Devo estar menstruando agora,_ ele riu, amarga e sarcasticamente. Já estava acostumado, ou pelo menos quase, a voltar ensangüentado das noites com aquele sádico bastardo.

Da primeira vez, Mello havia sido pego desprevenido. Nunca imaginaria que Near gostasse de homens. Mesmo assim, não tardou a tirar proveito disso.

Não tinha exatamente certeza de qual dos dois fizera a proposta de apostarem enquanto estudavam mais ou menos juntos na biblioteca. Era madrugada, e encontraram-se por coincidência. Quando Mello deu por si, Near o estava ajudando com uma pesquisa para a prova de biologia. Aceitou a ajuda e por mera cortesia, ou talvez por puro orgulho, lhe indicou alguns livros.

Quando deu por si, estava apertando a mão de Near. _Aposta aceita_, disse sem nem perceber. O _perdedor fará o que o outro quiser durante o resto da noite. Melhor dizendo, da madrugada._

A aposta consistia em um jogo de perguntas e respostas, em que um dizia uma espécie de animal e, conforme o primeiro instruísse, o segundo deveria dar informações, como o nome cientifico, habitat e outras coisas.

Uma hora depois, chegaram ao fim dos estudos e Mello admitiu a derrota, arrependido de ter feito a aposta. Near sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada e cheia de orgulho do loiro, cuja pele branca parecia ainda mais pálida por estar usando roupas negras.

_Bem, trato é trato. O que você propõe?_ Mello não queria pensar na humilhação que era para ele ser obrigado a obedecer Near, embora parecer um mal perdedor fosse ainda pior. Ficou, então, de pé, ao lado da mesa na qual haviam estudado, tentando manter a dignidade enquanto Near empilhava os livros que haviam usado sobre uma cadeira.

Near havia ganhado a aposta honestamente, e a pesar de estar consciente de que ele pensava naquele momento era não era esperado por Mello, não se importava. Nem um dos dois havia imposto condições à aposta. Tudo estava ocorrendo tal como havia previsto, inclusive a postura de Mello. Sem duvidas, ele não estava feliz com a derrota, mas estava determinado a cumprir sua palavra.

_Vamos ver até quando ele vai pensar assim..._

Mello estranhou o primeiro pedido de Near. _Dê-me seu cinto_, por favor. Near só podia estar brincando, pensava Mello, encarando os olhos negros do menino. No entanto ele continuou sustentando o olhar do loiro, mantendo sua postura polida e educada. Ele insistiu com seu pedido absurdo até que Mello, embora não estendesse nada, o obedecesse. De posse do cinto do loiro, pediu-lhe da mesma maneira polida e ao mesmo tempo autoritária, que juntasse os pulsos_. O que diabos está fazendo_? Near pegou seus pulsos com uma mão e amarrou-os com o cinto.

_Acho que não preciso dizer que é melhor você ficar em silencio._ Near empurrou Mello, que caiu no chão, atordoado com o susto, e levou um dedo aos lábios do loiro, dobrando-o qual um gancho para forçá-lo a abrir a boca. Quando este entendeu o que o menino de cabelos brancos estava tentando fazer, trincou os dentes e fechou os lábios, engolindo a vontade de falar algo.

Ao contrario do que imaginara, sua atitude não influenciara nenhuma mudança no semblante de Near. Ele continuava sendo uma figura inexpressiva, quase um fantasma entre as estantes de madeira da biblioteca, apavorando-o como se fosse de fato um. Embora jamais tivesse nutrido grandes amores pelo rival, não chegava a odiá-lo. Pelo menos, não tanto quanto o odiava agora. Aquela piada ridícula o irritava profundamente.

Mello so encontrou uma espécie de consolo no fato de que não do Near não sabia sobre seu romance com Matt, como não pretendia forçá-lo de verdade. Era apenas uma piada, certo?

Foi no que ele quis acreditar.

Contestando-o como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Near puxou-o pela gola da camisa e apertou suas bochechas com uma força que Mello não sabia que ele tinha, a fim de que o loiro separasse os lábios, beijando-o violentamente logo que obteve êxito.

Mello assustou-se mais ainda. Não era a primeira vez que era beijado por um homem, mas nunca o haviam feito com tanta força. Near abandonou os lábios do outro, passando para seu pescoço e mordendo-o até que o ferisse. _Pare com isso!_ Mello começou a gritar assim que os dentes do outro se cravaram em sua pele. Near, porem, não dava a mínima.

O loiro resolveu, então, usar sua "velha tática". Substituiu sua expressão de terror por um arrogante sorrisinho de desdém, arqueou uma sobrancelha e disparou a primeira provocação que lhe ocorreu.

O efeito, porem, passou longe do esperado. Near colocou, de fato, alguma expressão no rosto pálido. No entanto, aquele esboço de sorriso era desafiador em vez de revelar algum abalo.

Near soltou a camisa de Mello, já toda amarrotada, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça no chão e sorriu ao ver sua expressão de dor. _O que eu havia falado sobre ficar em silencio, Mello? Achei que você tinha entendido. Bem, é lastimável que você não esteja disposto a calar-se por si próprio._

Mello tentou dizer que o acordo não incluía isso, que estas restrições estavam implícitas e que se recusava a dar continuidade àquela piada ridícula e indigna de dois garotos do nível deles. Porem, logo que abriu a boca para falar, Near tirou um lenço do bolso da calça e usou-o como mordaça._ Eu sinceramente não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas você não me deixou escolha._

Ele puxou novamente o loiro pela camisa, ordenando-lhe que se colocasse de pé. Instintivamente, Mello tentou se equilibrar, mas assim que adquiriu alguma estabilidade, Near o jogou contra a mesa, sobre a qual se machucando ainda mais, tanto com o impacto, quanto com as folhas de papel que arranharam seu rosto.

Com movimentos rápidos, Near abaixou as calças de Mello e em seguida livrou-se das próprias. Na mesma velocidade, separou as pernas dele e adentrou-lhe sem dó. Mello gritou de dor, e seus gritos, abafados pelo lenço em sua boca, eram musica para os ouvidos de Near.

Mesmo com as mãos atadas, Mello conseguiu puxar o lenço de sua boca e implorou que Near parasse. _Isso dói demais! Pare!_

Sádico, o menino puxou as mechas loiras da nuca de Mello, forçando-o a levantar a cabeça e arrancando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. _Não ligo se estiver doendo. Isso não é importante para mim. Eu apenas quero você, e se sua dor é o preço que terei que pagar, para mim está tudo bem_. Near sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Mello, que já sentia aquela substancia viscosa escorrer pelas suas pernas, juntamente com seu sangue.

Uma pessoa normal jamais passaria por isso novamente, caso tivesse escolha. _Devo ser masoquista_, concluiu Mello. Não era para menos: Near era sempre tão rude quanto da primeira vez. No entanto, era como ele mesmo dissera a si: na guerra, vale tudo.


	3. Um Prazer com Sabor de Culpa

Para Near, era impossível decidir-se entre o ruivo e o loiro. O ruivo era um seme atrevido e sedutor. Já o loiro, um uke submisso e sexy, e isso se devia ao fato de que Mello sempre cedia aos mais sádicos caprichos de Near.

Alem do mais, ambos eram tolos, previsíveis e fáceis de controlar. Matt só queria algum divertimento extra para a noite, iludidamente achando que Mello não sabia disso. E este iludia-se também ao julgar que Near não sabia de seu planinho.

Desde que percebera que Mello havia notado as traições de Matt e não fizera nada a respeito disso, Near começou a suspeitar que algo estivesse acontecendo. A confirmação, porem, so chegou depois do acontecimento na biblioteca. Mello o procurou novamente, aceitou que se tornassem amantes, submeteu-se ao seu sadismo e sequer pediu segredo, achando que assim faria Near suspeitar se seu relacionamento com Matt.

Sem duvidas, Mello queria aproveitar-se disso. Era típico dele usar qualquer tipo de coisa contra Near, a quem julgava um adversário e um empecilho em sua jornada para tornar-se o melhor. Bem como era do feitio do menor calcular bem seus passos para aproveitar melhor as oportunidades que surgiam.

Uma delas era Mello. A outra, Matt. Eram seus brinquedinhos, e ele os manipulava com extrema maestria. Dançavam deito bobos na palma de minhas mãos, ele disse a si mesmo, vendo o ruivo entrar em seu quarto.

Fumando distraidamente, Matt era de uma sensualidade agressiva, e ao mesmo tempo, desleixada. Enquanto Near chamava atenção pelos pijamas de dormir brancos, Matt era famosoo por sempre usar óculos e luvas negras, que não prejudicavam de forma alguma quando ia jogar videogame. Recentemente, uma nova característica lhe fora acresentada. Era pego com freqüência cheirando a chocolate.

Mal Matt chegou, colocou o PSP na mesa e, sem mais delongas, beijou Near. Eu estava ansioso com este nosso encontro. Não havia mais o que conversar, nem com que protelar. Ambos sabiam o único motivo da visita de Matt. A única providencia que Near tomou foi trancar a porta do quarto, antes de se deixar despir pelo ruivo.

Mello jamais me deixaria fazer com ele o que faço com Near, pensou Matt. Por algum motivo, ainda lembrava-se do loiro enquanto amarrava os punhos do menino, a tempos providenciadas para noites como aquela. Não deveria estar pensando nele estando com outro nos braços, mas era inevitável. No fundo, desejava que fosse Mello, e não Near, a pessoa que estava amarrando.

O menino sentara-se na cama completamente nu e com as pernas abertas, sem nenhum pudor, enquanto mirava o ruivo tirar a própria camisa. Ambos sorriam sedutoramente antes de beijarem-se novamente, com muito mais desejo que antes.

Relutou apenas um milésimo de segundo antes de puxar Near pelos cabelos, derrubando-o. Ele caiu batendo os joelhos no chão, e sorrindo com a própria dor. Divertindo-se, Matt cuspiu no chão como se tivesse nojo, atirando longe os fios brancos que arrancara da nuca do menino. Você merece sofrer. Você é um menino muito malvado e merece ser punido.

Near estava quase rindo quando Matt abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou da lá um chicote de couro, que tinha varias manchas de sangue, já escurecidas pelo tempo. Raramente demonstrava alguma emoção, tanto que muitos duvidavam que as tivessem.

Sinceramente, quase não as tinha. Só haviam duas coisas que o motivavam a deixar seu aspecto frio. A dor alheia e a própria.

Matt encostou o cabo do chicote no queixo do menino, levantando seu rosto. Implore misericórdia. Um brilho ávido passou pelos olhos do ruivo ao ouvir sua ordem morrer sem resposta, enquanto Near sorria em desafio. Matt bateu no rosto dele com força, fazendo-o cair e criando uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha, sem deixar de pensar que deveria ser ainda melhor fazer isso com Mello.

Near observou o ruivo sentar-se em suas pernas, lambendo o comprimento do chicote, e arfou ao senti-lo fazer o couro estalar em suas costas e nádegas. Criando feridas cada vez maiores e mais profundas, algumas deixando escapar mínimos filetes de sangue que contrastava com sua pele branca. Quase tão braça quanto a do loiro.

Conforme o impacto em sua pele ia ficando mais forte, era mais difícil conter os gritos instintivos que se formavam fundo de sua garganta. Sentiu o outro lamber-lhe as feridas e vira-lo de frente, para que se sentasse diante dele. O garoto riu ao ver o volume nas calças incomodar o ruivo até que as abaixou até a altura do joelho.

As intenções dele eram claras, e Near ficou satisfeito em obedece-lo. Levando os lábios até a região recém-descoberta, Near sentiu fisgadas nos cortes que sangravam cada vês mais. Mesmo assim ele não se importou com a dor que sentia.

Matt, ainda insatisfeito, carregou Near para a cama, sem violência, mas ao mesmo tempo ignorando a infinidade de ferimentos em suas costas. Uma vez deitado na cama, Near sentiu Matt adentrar-lhe de uma só vez. Desta vez não conteve alguns gritos de dor, embora entrecortados por risadas em jubilo.

Outrora inexpressivas, as feições de Near haviam passado por uma autentica metamorfose, revelando o êxtase no qual se encontrava. O vermelho do seu próprio sangue e dos cabelos de Matt era a única coisa da qual tinha consciência, além da própria dor.

Matt ria, exultante, embora ainda tentasse conter-se para não acordar os demais moradores. Diferentemente de Mello, Near não lhe impunha limites e divertia-se vendo o próprio sangue escorrer pelas costas desnudas. Mello não era masoquista, e era demasiadamente orgulhoso para permitir algo assim. No entanto, Matt daria tudo para que ele o fizesse.

Mello era mais bonito, mais desejável. Era adorável quando suas faces tingiam-se de carmim quando Matt o elogiava. Não era só sexo, ao contrario de seu caso com Near. Não era também a amizade inocente que fingiam ter na frente dos outros. Não era "algo mais". Era "muito mais".

Near também não via seu relacionamento com Matt como algo especial, e de maneira alguma invejava Mello por ter o ruivo de maneira mais completa que ele. Enquanto tivesse sua diversão, estaria satisfeito.

O garoto aproximou-se do ápice do seu prazer quando sentiu Matt afastar-se. Virou-se pE wlw indignado. Por que parou? Matt levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir, ignorando-o. o que diabos você está fazendo?

Matt jamais o vira mostrar aquele tipo de expressão. No entanto, já não ligava.

A beira da porta, lançou um ultimo olhar para Near. Não voltarei amanha. Fechou-a atrás de si, sem prestar atenção na reação de Near, embora esperasse que este não tivesse reação alguma.

Mello assustou-se ao chegar no quarto e encontrar o ruivo a sua espera. Achai que já estivesse dormindo. Não era comum ele chegar tão cedo. O que teria acontecido?

Mello, as coisas não podem continuar como estão.

O que você quer dizer?

Isso. Isso que estamos fazendo. É errado. Está tudo errado. Não deveria ser assim.

Mello cruzou os braços, impaciente. O que sugere, então?

Matt, a guisa de resposta, puxou-lhe pelo pulso e estalou os lábios nos dele.

Quer ser meu namorado?


End file.
